mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Steven Magnet
Steven Magnet é uma serpente do mar macho que aparece pela primeira vez no episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2. Foi nomeado pela primeira vez em mercadoria, e mais tarde nomeado na quinta temporada no episódio Um Pedaço da Vida, no qual ele é creditado como "Stephen Magnet". Densenvolvimento Lee Tockar chama Steven Magnet como "fabuloso" foi instruído pelo diretor de voz Terry Klassen. De acordo com o escritor M.A. Larson, Steven Magnet era para ter cantado em uma das canções cortadas de A Cura do Mistério Mágico por vez, o que faria caracterizaram-lo "e, em seguida, como, um monte de outros dragões semelhante a Dance of the Hours." No início de junho de 2012, Larson foi perguntado "Melhor piada/linha/visual que você não escreveu em qualquer um dos seus episódios?" e respondeu: "Eu absolutamente amo o monstro do mar nos pilotos. Eu sempre quis trazer esse cara de volta, mas difícil de fazer organicamente." No final de junho de 2012, Jayson Thiessen, M.A. Larson, e Meghan McCarthy foram convidados "O que era a serpente do mar * * Há fazendo em um rio? um oceano após a Floresta da Liberdade?" e Larson respondeu "serpente do mar, obviamente". O nome de Steven Magnet não aparece no script de A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2. Antes de seu nome ser oficializado, foi atribuído por fãs após uma imprecisa auto-gerada legenda no You Tube do diálogo de Rarity, e Wendy Epstein retransmitida através do Equestria Daily em 2012 sobre a carta de colecionador Enterplay série 1 carta #34 "Sabíamos que queria incluir Steven Magnet por conta de seu fã incomum, mas eram bastante certeza que a Hasbro não pularia para o nome do fã, daí por isso que armou-o como "Serpente do Mar 'A descrição você acreditaria que é em linha reta do show... mas, em seguida:" A personalidade magnética "Como isso chegar lá Oh sim, bronies?". Contrariamente ao esperado, o nome foi realmente adotado pela Hasbro, revelado na Feira Internacional de Brinquedos Americanos 2013. Representação na série thumb|Mane Six atendem Steven Magnet. Na 1ª temporada no episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, Steven Magnet é um dos obstáculos que as Mane Six encontram em sua busca para os Elementos da Harmonia. Nightmare Moon cortou metade de seu bigode, fazendo-o ficar com raiva que torna o rio da Floresta da Liberdade incapaz de ser ultrapassado. Rarity acalma sua birra por sacrificar a sua cauda para compensar o resto de seu bigode cortado com sua magia de unicórnio. Em agradecimento, Steven Magnet oferece seu corpo como uma ponte sobre o rio. Steven Magnet diz para Matilda na quinta temporada no episódio Um Pedaço da Vida que ele é o melhor amigo de Cranky Doodle Donkey, e que eles têm compartilhado muitas aventuras juntos. Matilda é atordoada por esta revelação, não tendo sabido que o melhor amigo de Cranky é uma serpente do mar. Steven diz a ela em seu estilo flamboyant que Cranky só tinha ela na mente em todas as suas aventuras. Na cerimônia de casamento, Steven corta fora de um pedaço de seu bigode com a sua escama para criar uma peruca improvisada para Cranky, e chora quando o casal aceita um ao outro. Mercadoria thumb Steven Magnet aparece no brinquedo line. Sua miniatura, com seu bigode reparado, é nomeada Steven Magnet com um símbolo de marca registrada na collect set Elements of Harmony Friends character com Rarity, Fluttershy, Manny Roar, e Nightmare Moon. A embalagem mostra-o com o seu bigode de corte e dá a descrição "RARITY® mostra generosidade para com a serpente do mar, e FLUTTERSHY® mostra beneficência para com a Manticora. Estes elementos da harmonia ajudaram a derrotar NIGHTMARE MOON ™!" Steven Magnet aparece em cartazes. O poster da Comic Con 2011 mostra-o com o seu bigode reparado. O cartaz da revista Panini mostra ele. O poster Enterplay de Nightmare Moon e o poster da Floresta da Liberdade mostra-o com o seu bigode reparado, citando "Meu bigode! Que maravilha!" Steven Magnet aparece em cartas. Sua carta de colecionador série 1 carta #34 lista ele como Serpente do Mar, mostra-o com o seu bigode reparado e dá-lhe a descrição "Esta serpente de mar é a criatura mais fabulosa em toda a Floresta da Liberdade! Entre suas escalas luminescentes linda, seu habilmente juba penteada, seu belo bigode, e sua personalidade magnética, simplesmente não há ninguém na floresta que pode comparar. Então, quando metade de seu bigode é rasgado limpo fora e ele parece simplesmente horrível, há alguma coisa que poderia ser feito? O pônei para quem se deve perguntar é, naturalmente, a unicórnio Rarity! " O jogo de cartas colecionáveis Absolute Discord conjunto de expansão carta #63 U lista-o como Steven Magnet com um símbolo de marca registrada, mostra-o com o seu bigode reparado, e dá-lhe a descrição "Esta serpente do mar é o melhor amigo de Cranky Doodle Donkey. Se ele pode fazer aquilo, então ele pode fazer amigos com qualquer pônei". Steven Magnet aparece em livros. Em The Elements of Harmony, ele é mostrado com o bigode reparado, e ele é dado a descrição "STEVEN MAGNET, a serpente do mar do rio, é um sujeito bastante irritado. Quando Nightmare Moon cortou parte de seu bigode, ele entrou em uma emoção. Felizmente, Rarity usou sua mágica para resolver o problema, e em troca a serpente do mar ofereceu-se como uma ponte tão necessária para o outro lado." No Mini Pony Collector's Guide, ele é listado, e sua mini-figura é mostrada. Em Welcome to the Everfree Forest!, Ele é mostrado em imagens de A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, e "The Dark That Lurks Inside the Everfree Forest By Rarity" inclui "I did meet that lovely sea serpent, Steven Magnet, in the Forest. He was swimming in the river, howling about his mustache. Someone had rudely cut half of it off, poor thing!" Steven Magnet aparece em roupas. A T-shirt "MLP Season One Allover" de WeLoveFine, a parte de trás mostra-o com o seu bigode reparado. Citações Galeria Referências en:Steven Magnet es:Steven Magnet fr:Serpent de mer Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados